This application is a 371 of PCT/JP99/04324 filed Aug. 10, 1999.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a five-membered ring compound having physiological activities such as a carcinostatic activity which is useful in a field of medicine and a method for producing the compound.
2. Background Art
Wide variety of drugs including alkylating agents, antimetabolites, carcinostatics such as vegetable alkaloids, antibiotics, immunoenhancers and immnoregulators are conventionally used for clinical therapies. However, pharmacotherapy using such drugs has not completed yet.
Among these, naturally occurring prostaglandins having xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated carbonyls in their five-membered rings, i.e., prostaglandins A and J, were reported to suppress DNA synthesis, suggesting their possible use as highly safe carcinostatics. Various derivatives thereof were synthesized (see JP-A 62-96438).
The main object of the present invention is to develop a compound having physiological activities such as a carcinostatic activity and to provide a method for producing the compound and a pharmaceutical composition containing the compound.
These and other objects as well as advantages of the present invention will be explained below with reference to the attached drawings.